7 Minutes in Heaven with You
by Catastrophic Tomato
Summary: A simple game of fate may be more than it seems. Prumano


**A/N: Haha! This is something I thought of randomly and wanted to write down. It's pretty short, though. Has anyone ever actually _played_ this game? I know it must be awkwaaaaard~**

**Anyways, the beginning of this story contains a little bit of RoChu, SuFin, and FrUk. Then it's smooth sailing for there. **

* * *

><p>Complete silence. The room is intense. One might even be able to hear the sound of a single piece of dust landing on the ground. Everyone concentrates as they stare, wondering whose fate will be sealed next. Only the force of gravity knows, for it is the one to bring things to a halt. The bottle keeps spinning, until finally, it's content with stopping. Almost directly, it points to Ivan.<p>

"AIYAAAH! Not _**him**_! I refuse, aru!" Yao began to yell, realizing fate was not on his side. The group of friends, or rather, associates, sat around in a big circle playing a childish game of '7 minutes in heaven'. Although he did not want to join them, he was forced to when they threatened to gouge a hole into his favorite stuffed animal, Shinatty-chan, for being anti-social.

"Yay! It seems my request has been fulfilled~!" Ivan smiled brightly as he got up from his seat and began to drag Yao into one of the closets.

"Alright, who's next? Two groups at a time!" Alfred was excited to have everyone over at his place. But, since every single one of them had unique personalities and hobbies, they had no idea what to _do_ together. Thus, the daring idea of playing this game was suggested by none other than Francis.

Berwald grabs the bottle and gives it a powerful spin. Watching it go around and around for awhile, it finally stops. Coincidentally, pointing to Tino.

After intensely (and creepily) staring at the trembling Finnish guy, he finally said, "M'wife. L'ts g'. (My wife, let's go)"

"EH? Nononono!" he pleaded as Berwald picked him up, bridal style, carrying him to the closet.

"Well then, now that the first group is done, I shall take my turn." giving the bottle a confident spin, Arthur didn't look nervous at all. That is, until it landed on Francis.

Staring at it for awhile, he began to laugh. "Hahahahah.. It landed on Francis.. Hahah.." picking the bottle up, he was set on throwing it into the wall as hard as he could.

"Woah there! Calm down!" grabbing the bottle from Arthur's grip, Alfred held him down.

"IT'S A BLOODY MISTAKE! What kind of witch craft is this? !"Arthur yelled at the top of his lungs.

Francis smiled and began to lick his lips. "Ohonhon~" he laughed as he thought of the things he could do in seven minutes.

"PLEASE! I beg of thee! At least give me another turn! How about I let you borrow my unicorn for a week? !" he pleaded, but to no avail.

"I'd much rather borrow _you _for a week~" Francis began dragging the Englishman by his feet.

Glaring at Alfred in horror, Arthur called out for help, "HELP ME, YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

"HAHA! Sorry, dude! It's the rules!" Alfred shoved another chocolate bar into his mouth and waved goodbye to the pitiful man.

Looking back, he felt the cruel betrayal of his only hope. "_NOOOOOOOOOOO!_" and he was dragged off.

Seeing as no one else looked as if they wanted to end up going through the same disastrous fate, Matthew decided to take his turn. "Well then.. I suppose I'll-"

"The Awesome Gilbert will now have his turn!" Gilbert shouted over Matthew, completely ignoring him, he spun the bottle.

"Kesesese~ Whomever it lands on will be the luckiest soul in the **world!**" he laughed obnoxiously as the bottle began to slow down.

Coming to an abrupt halt, it pointed directly at the rather foul-mouthed Italian, Lovino, who was staring off into space out of boredom.

Losing his confidence, Gilbert sat there in silence as he blushed at the thought of being in the closet with Lovino.

Noticing everyone was staring at him, Lovino then looked down at the table to find the bottle pointing in his direction.

"Who spinned that? !" he shouted, as everyone then adverted their stares to Gilbert.

"Oh.. Shit."

Using his abnormally great strength, Alfred picked them both up and shoved them into the closet, closing and then locking the door.

"Damn it! Why'd it have to be _you_ of all people?" Lovino sighed, trying to keep his distance from the albino in the dark closet.

"Kesesese~ You should feel lucky and honored to be in here with my awesomeness!" Gilbert said aloud, trying to keep his composure.

"Who the hell would be happy about spending 7 minutes in the closet with a relative of the potato bastard! ?" Lovino yelled, wishing the door was unlocked so that he could escape this nonsense.

"I don't know what makes you hate my bro so much, but he and I are way different from each other anyways."

"Yeah yeah, sure you are.." rolling his eyes, Lovino crossed his arms across his chest and hoped the time would go by faster.

Feeling a little hurt, Gilbert asked, "Why did you agree to even play the game if you don't like anyone here..?"

"I can do whatever I want! Besides, I do like someone here-" regretting what he had just said, Lovino began to blush.

Gilbert gasped and smirked before asking the unwanted question, "Who is it? !" and then getting his foot stomped on.

"That's so not awesome!" Gilbert groaned a little, obviously in pain.

"I'm not _trying_ to be awesome, and I seriously don't care." Lovino sighed, starting to get annoyed.

"Well.. Why are you so angry all the time? Do you like, hate the world or something?" Gilbert had never really seen Lovino in a happy state. The only time he really smiled was from laughing at something funny, before going back to his grumpy self.

"No I don't hate the world. What the hell kind of question is that? And I'm not always angry! I just easily get annoyed. Everything is so annoying.."

"Do I annoy you..?" Gilbert asked, his voiced sounded melancholic.

"…No. Not really." he looked away. Even though it was dark, he could still see those glowing red eyes staring at him.

"Well, if you're always pouting, you won't be able to enjoy some of the awesome things in life! Such as kissing the one you like. Ya know?"

"I've never kissed anyone before, so I don't know the feeling." Lovino replied dully.

Gilbert gasped again in surprise, "Seriously?" He'd expected Lovino to have had at least a little bit of action before.

"I said it, didn't I? It's no big deal.." Lovino began to feel a bit embarrassed. "So.. what about you?"

"I've kissed people plenty of times. Kesesese, this one time-"

"I don't want to know." he said, cutting him off.

"Don't worry, kissing isn't as amazing as people try to make it seem. It only truly feels awesome when it's with someone you have _those_ type of feelings for.." Gilbert tried to explain how he saw the subject.

"Having feelings for someone.. is scary. When that person hurts you, it's the worst feeling in world." Lovino knew this, because he had once had feelings for Antonio.

"You just have to learn to trust them. It may be hard at first, but once you feel as if you can, the results are very rewarding." he smiled brightly.

Lovino was surprised to find that Gilbert was actually able to make sense. "How come.. you always say such meaningful and serious things when we're alone, but then you act like a complete idiot with a big ass ego in front of everyone else?"

"No one would really notice me if I didn't act that way.. they'd think I was corny and not awesome if I said things like this in public." he confessed, looking down.

"That's not true. I'd notice you.. I mean, it's hard not to." Even though sometimes he didn't like it, Gilbert was always messing with him.

Gilbert began to turn red, this made him happy. "Really? That means a lot, because I've taken a liking to you ever since we first met~"

"Oh um.. It's no problem.. I'm very grateful to you, for that time you cheered me up.. when I was deeply hurt." scratching his head, Lovino tried not to stutter. "I guess.. I've taken a liking to you, too?"

"1 more minute, guys! Then you can come out~" yelled Alfred from inside the other room.

"Damn it.." Lovino had completely forgotten why they were even in the closet.

"Don't worry, I won't kiss you if you don't want me to. We can pretend we did stuff though, so then they won't-"

"What if I **do **want you to kiss me?" Lovino blurted out.

"Why would you want me to do that..?" Gilbert gazed at him in confusion.

"I said I like you, didn't I? It's just as you said, I don't want to miss out on 'awesome' things like kissing the one I like.." blushing, Lovino looked up into those red eyes, telling the truth.

"Lovi…"

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Alfred stood there smiling. "Time's up!"

"EXCUSE YOU!" Lovino yelled, pulling the door closed with a slam.

"Now.. where were we?" wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck, he smiled.

Gilbert then smirked and replied with, "Somewhere around here~?" grabbing Lovino and pulling their bodies closer, they shared the most magnificent kiss one could ever possibly have in a closet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanna write more short stories like this, any ideas? I was thinking of doing a little halloween thing where Lovino & the Bad Touch Trio have a bit of car trouble, and so they split up to find help. Since they broke down in the middle of no where. At night. o_O!**

**Oh well that'll take some thinking... Anyways! Prumano fans UNITE! We shall _convert_ the nonbelievers. :D **

**Tally-ho~ Reviews! Plox! & Thanks for reading.**


End file.
